


tardy student's paper

by rowjfal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowjfal/pseuds/rowjfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>현대물 AU에요 반짝반짝 캠퍼스 라이프..그딴 거 없고 학점과 등록금에 허덕이는 아나킨...과 오비완 교수님</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 챕터 잇는 방법도 모르고 으앙하고 있었는데 인트님 감사합니다..:Q 헤헤ㅔ헤...

강의를 모두 마치고 기숙사로 돌아오자마자 아나킨은 들고 있던 노트와 책들을 책상 위로 내동댕이쳤다. 낡은 책들이 요란한 소리를 내며 엉망으로 흐트러졌다. 몇 권은 바닥에 떨어지기까지 하는 모습을 씩씩대며 노려보던 그는 눈을 꾹 감고 숨을 크게 한 번 내쉰 후 책을 집어들었다. 전공 서적들이 망가지면 곤란했다. 그는 새 책을 살 돈이 없었다. 작은 마을인 타투인 변두리의 낡은 식당 웨이트리스 일을 하는 슈미를 생각하면 돈이 필요하다는 말을 쉽게 할 수는 없었고, 더군다나 얼마 후면 시험이 있을 터였다. 지금 이상으로 아르바이트를 늘릴 여력 또한 그에게는 없었다. 중고로 구했더니 가뜩이나 낡은 책들이었다. 조금 전 집어 던진 탓에 한 페이지가 빼꼼히 사이로 혀를 내미는 것을 보며 아나킨은 피곤한 눈으로 테이프를 꺼내 책을 제대로 붙였다.

 

"아...빌어먹을..."

 

한숨만 푹푹 내쉬어도 기분이 크게 나아지지는 않았다. 좁은 기숙사 방 안을 한숨이 가득 메워 이대로 한숨에 질식하는 게 아닐까 싶을 때쯤이 되어서야 아나킨은 오전에 검토 후 되돌려 받은 레포트를 열었다.

C+

새빨간 색으로 적힌 점수가 눈에 들어온다. 이대로라면 이번 학기 장학금이 물 건너갈 지경이었고, 아나킨은 항상 금전 부족에 시달리는 상태였다. 종이 위에 쓰인 이 글자 하나 때문에 대학을 포기해야 할 지경에 빠질 수도 있었다. 기분이 온통 엉망진창이었다. 그리고 그 원인은 지금 당장 멱살을 잡아 길에 내던져도 속이 풀리지 않을 것 같이 사람을 분통이 터지게 하는 교수-. 오비완 케노비 탓이었다.

 

'과제나 성적도 중요하지만 저는 태도 또한 중요하게 봅니다. 학업이 학생의 본분 아닙니까? 지각이라뇨. 저는 지각생들은 받지 않습니다.'

 

거만하게 턱 끝을 치켜들고 시선은 내리깐 채 사람을 내려다보며-심지어 자신보다 키도 작으면서-코앞에서 문을 닫았었다. 그게 강의 첫날의 일이었다. 그는 지각하는 학생들에게 엄격했고 자신의 강의가 시작되면 강의실을 문을 잠그게 했다. 물론 다른 교수들도 지각생들을 달갑지 않아 했지만 그들은 최소한 뒷문을 열어두었고, 살금살금 고양이 걸음으로 들어오는 지각생들을 흘겨보면서도 자리에 앉아있을 수는 있게 해주었다. 아나킨도 지각하면 안 된다는 것을 알았지만 하필이면 그 날은 전날 늦게까지 있었던 아르바이트 때문에 늦잠을 잤었다. 어떤 멍청한 놈들이 24시간 배달 가능이라는 것을 만들어 냈는지 모르겠지만, 아나킨은 그걸 저주함과 동시에 그 게으른 놈들 덕분에 일자리를 얻은 것은 다행으로 여겼었다. 어찌 됐건 전날 마지막 배달이던 앤쵸비 피자 냄새가 남아있는 상태로 그는 강의실 문앞에서 쫓겨났다. 그게 케노비 교수와의 첫 만남이었다. 그러니 그를 결코 좋게 볼 수는 없는 법이었다.

 

'무척이나 엄격한 교수님이니까, 늦지 말도록 해 애니.'

 

사실 파드메가 아니었다면 그는 그 수업을 택하지도 않았을 것이다. 아니 못했을 것이라 해야 맞는 말일까. 케노비 교수의 강의는 정치학이었다. 이공 계열인 아나킨에게는 영 관심이 없는 분야인데다가 전공과 관련이 있는 것도 아니었지만, 그는 학점이 부족했다. 항상 그렇듯이 그 빌어먹을 게으름뱅이들을 위해 도로 위 스쿠터에서 시간을 보내다가 몇 개의 수강 신청을 놓쳐 버렸었다. 대부분의 강의가 수강생들을 모두 받고 마감이 되어 넋이 나가 있던 순간, 파드메가 도움의 손길을 내밀었었다. 그녀는 자신이 듣던 강의 중 하나를 추천했고 교수님에게 부탁해 보겠다고 말했었다. 그리고 교수님이 받아주겠다고 회신하셨다는 그녀의 목소리를 들을 때까지만 해도 아나킨은 그걸 천만다행으로 여겼었다. 학점도 메꿀 수 있고, 대학의 메이퀸인 파드메와 함께 강의를 들을 수도 있었으니까. 물론 아직 그녀와 사귀는 것은 아니었다. 아나킨은 파드메를 이성으로 생각하고 있지만, 그녀는 아나킨을 남동생처럼 여기고 있었다. 그랬기 때문에 아나킨은 함께 보내는 시간이 늘어나면 관계도 진전될 수 있겠지-하는 사심도 갖고 있긴 했다.

 

게다가 아나킨은 바쁘긴 해도 머리가 나쁘지 않았고 자신감도 있었다. 아니 오히려 그는 머리가 아주 좋은 편에 속했다. 명문대학교로 유명한 코루산트 국립 대학에서 매 학기 장학금을 받으며 다니는 게 증거였다. 하지만 일이 이렇게 될 줄은 몰랐을 뿐이었다. 아나킨은 성적이 좋은 대신 지각이 잦은 편이었다. 학업 태도에 신경 쓰기로 유명한 케노비 교수는 그 점을 매번 불쾌하게 여기기 일쑤였다.

물론 미운털이 박힌 결정적인 날은 따로 있었지만-.

그 날도 지각이었다. 아니나 다를까 강의실 문은 잠겨있었고 굳게 닫힌 문 너머로 항상 그렇듯 자로 잰 듯한 고급 어휘를 사용하는 차분한 목소리가 들려오고 있었다. 하필 전날 아나킨은 사장에게 잔소리를 들었었다. 피자가 식었다는 항의 때문이었고 어찌 됐건 기분이 크게 상한 상태에서 잠겨있는 문은 아나킨에게 좌절감과 실망감 대신 분노를 가져다주었다. 아나킨은 기계 장치를 천부적으로 잘 다뤘고 더군다나 공학도였다. 그에게 오래된 강의실 문의 자물쇠는 문 뒤에 무거운 상자 하나를 세워둔 것 이상의 방해가 될 수 없었다. 펜 안의 철사 하나로 문을 따고 강의실로 들어섰을 때. 모두가 그를 바라보았다. 케노비 교수 또한 그를 바라보았지만 이내 책으로 시선을 내리며 무신경한 목소리로 입을 열었었다.

 

'뒤쪽 학생, 제가 분명 문을 잠가 달라고 말했-'  
'네, 잠겨 있었습니다. 제가 땄을 뿐이죠.'

 

당당하게 목소리를 중간에 끊는 것까지, 총 두 번의 금기를 범한 사람치고는 아나킨은 태연하게 빈자리로 가서 앉았다. 그리고 자신의 말에 놀란 듯 눈을 크게 치켜뜬 교수와 시선을 마주했다. 그는 사실 그대로 쫓겨날 거라 생각했다. 혹은 모두의 앞에서 비난을 받을 거라고. 하지만 그런 것쯤은 어찌 되었건 상관하고 싶지 않았다. 아니, 차라리 그에게 공개적인 비난이라도 듣는다면 그 자리에서 끓어오르는 화라도 폭발시키리라 생각하며 교수의 눈을 뚫어지게 응시했다. 그리고 케노비 교수라면 그 분노에 더 불을 붙여 줄 수 있을 거라는 기대감도 있었다. 차라리 폭발시키고 나면 시원할 거 같아 아나킨은 절실하게 충돌을 원하고 있었다. 하지만 교수는 아나킨의 눈을 잠시간 마주하더니 시선을 돌리고 아무렇지 않은 듯 강의를 진행했다. 시선을 피하면서도 그의 표정에선 패배감이나, 학생에게 짓밟힌 자존심에 대한 감정은 없었다. 그렇기에 아나킨은 아무런 성취감-그 교수의 코를 납작하게 해줬다거나 하는-을 느낄 수 없었다. 물이 흐르듯 그렇게 자연스럽게 흘러 넘어가 버렸다. 내심 싸움을 기대하고 있던 아나킨은 어딘지 모르게 맥이 풀려버렸다. 되레 당황한 것은 아나킨 쪽이었다. 결국, 그는 그 강의 시간 내내 들어올 때 짓고 있던, 누구라도 걸리면 물어 죽일 거 같은 표정은 온데간데없이 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 어안이 벙벙한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 심지어는 그날의 강의 내용도 기억나지 않았다. 

 

물론 그 날 강의가 끝나고 교수 대신 파드메로부터 비난을 들어야 했다. 그 행동이 상당히 버릇없었음을 아나킨 본인도 인정했고 그 덕에 잔소리는 오래가지 않았지만, 그녀는 케노비 교수를 훌륭한 사람으로 생각하고 있었기에 기분이 조금 상해 보였었다.

하지만 무사히 넘어간 것치고는 그 날부터 케노비 교수가 자신의 모든 일에 사사건건 시비를 붙이기라도 하듯 비난을 하는 일이 시작되었던 것 같았다.

이번에도 그랬다. 레포트 제출이 조금 늦어졌다. 아나킨은 개인 컴퓨터가 없었기에 공용으로 쓰는 컴퓨터를 써야 했고 항상 대기줄이 긴 공용 컴퓨터는 좀처럼 자리가 비질 않았었다. 결론은 또다시 지각이었다. 케노비 교수는 원래 지각생의 레포트는 절대로 받아주지 않는다는 말을 다른 학생에게 들었었다. 하지만 메이퀸에, 그 누구보다도 수업에 충실하고 성실한 학생에, 정치가인 그녀의 아버지와의 친분 문제도 있던 탓인지 교수는 파드메의 간청을 거절하지 못하고 아나킨의 지각 레포트를 받아주었었다.

 

하지만 케노비의 사무실에서 개인적으로 마주하게 되는 불쾌한 경험을 해야 했다는 게 문제였다.

 

'나베리 양의 부탁이 아니었다면 처음부터 스카이워커 군처럼 불성실한 학생을 제 강의에 들이진 않았을 텐데 말입니다.'

 

의자에 앉은 채로 자신을 바라보며 한숨 쉬는 모습에 화가 났다. 자신을 무시하는 듯한 눈빛에 속이 끓었고 당장에라도 그 말을 취소하라고 외치고 싶었지만, 그랬다간 이 자리를 마련해주려 애를 쓴 파드메에게 못할 짓이라는 것 정도는 알고 있었다. 대학에서 쫓겨나게 된다면 파드메는 물론 슈미도 볼 낯이 없었다. 강의실을 문을 따고 들어간 날처럼 교수가 두 번이나 그의 학생이 자신의 권위에 도전하는 일을 받아줄 거라는 확신도 없기에 그저 참을 수밖에 없었다. 죄송합니다. 그렇게 말하는 것 외에 별다른 방법이 없었다. 그저 머리를 숙일 뿐. 고개를 숙인 탓에 교수의 표정을 마주하진 못했지만 분명 자신을 비꼬고, 내려다보는 표정을 짓고 있으리라.

 

'공용 컴퓨터가 어쨌다느니 하는 변명은 부디 이번 한 번에 그쳤으면 좋겠습니다. 두 번까진 스카이워커 군을 이런 일로 마주하고 싶진 않군요. 레포트는 두고 돌아가세요.'

 

그렇게 선심 쓰듯 받아가 놓고 돌아온 점수는 'C+'.

 

"받아주면 뭐해, 젠장할. 점수가 이따위면 소용없잖아."

 

아나킨은 의자에 기댄 몸을 쭈욱 미끄러뜨리며 팔을 들어 눈가를 덮었다. 눈을 감아도 여전히 생생했다. 언제나 단정하게 빗어 넘긴 금발 머리. 머리카락만큼이나 빛을 받으면 빛나는 속눈썹. 그 아래로 자신을 내려다보고 있는 듯한 그 이루 말할 수 없이 오만한 청회색 시선. 그 하얀 얼굴이 엉망이 되게 주먹으로 두들겨 패주고 싶다-는 생각을 하며 아나킨은 빈손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 다행스럽게도 이 레포트는 정식으로 제출해야 하는 것도, 성적에 크게 반영되는 것도 아니었다. 그렇다고 해서 무성의하게 작성한 것도 아닌데, 스스로 보기에 레포트에 문제는 없었다. 그래서 그는 점수를 납득할 수 없었지만, 항의하기 위해 또 그 교수의 사무실로 찾아가느니 다음에 제출할 정식 레포트에 신경 쓰는 편이 나을 것 같았다. 그러나 기어코 제 분을 못 이기고 아나킨은 들고 있던 종이 뭉치를 등 뒤로 집어 던졌다.

 

"그럼 내가 한 번 볼까?"

 

종이가 털퍽하며 떨어지는 소리가 들린 후 익숙한 목소리가 들려왔지만, 아나킨은 돌아보는 대신 눈 위를 덮은 손을 내려 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.

 

"봐서 뭐해. 이미 끝난 레포트인데."  
"네가 교수님 평가에 불만이 있는 것 같아서."

 

기숙사 룸메이트인 페루스는 방문을 닫으며 아나킨의 레포트를 들고 걸음을 옮겨 침대에 걸터앉았다. 그 또한 같은 강의를 듣는다. 아나킨은 힐끗 시선을 돌려 곁눈질로 그를 바라보며 물었다.

 

"네 점수는?"  
"답할 필요 있어?"  
"그래, 관둬라."

 

그의 말대로 답할 필요 없었을 것이다. 페루스는 아나킨만큼이나 머리가 좋고 파드메 만큼이나 성실한 학생이었으니 보나 마나 A였을 것이다. 아니, A+. 더군다나 그는 케노비 교수를 꽤 존경하는 편이었다. 페루스는 그 자신이 존경하는 사람을 실망 시킬 성격이 아니었다. 쓴웃음을 삼키던 차에 주머니에서 벨이 울리자 아나킨은 의자에서 일어났다. 슬슬 아르바이트를 갈 시간이었다. 시험 기간에는 쉬겠다고 했더니 그전까지는 부려 먹을 작정이었는지 사장은 요 며칠 가차 없이 그를 도로로 내몰았다.

 

"오늘도 일?"  
"어."  
"속도 너무 내지 마."  
"걱정도 팔자다. 그리고 배달용 스쿠터는 속도를 내고 싶어도 안 올라가거든?"

 

침대에 누워 등을 베개에 기댄 채 아나킨의 레포트를 읽으며 시선도 떼지 않는 페루스를 향해 그는 퉁명스레 내뱉고 책상 한쪽에 올려둔 헬멧을 집어들며 기숙사를 나섰다.

 

\---

 

시끄러운 알람 소리에 눈을 뜨지도 않고 핸드폰을 집어들어 냅다 내던지려고 했다. 손목이 잡히기 전까지는. 피곤한 눈을 간신히 올려 뜨니 이미 옷을 다 갈아입은 페루스가 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 아나킨의 손에서 핸드폰을 잡아 빼 알람을 끈 페루스는 손목을 놔주자 다시 이불 속으로 기어들어가는 친구의 옆으로 툭 무언가를 내려놓았다.

 

"오늘도 정치학 강의 있는 건 알고 있지? 일어나, 또 문을 딸 셈이야? 그리고 돈도 없다며 핸드폰마저 고장내려고?"  
"...으...내버려 둬."

 

지난밤엔 비까지 내렸었다. 아직 머리가 젖어있었고 몸이 으슬으슬한 게 꼭 감기가 오려는 조짐 같아서 아나킨은 이불을 끌어올려 최대한 몸을 덮으려 했다. 슬슬 가을이고, 날씨는 점점 추워지고 있었다. 아침과 새벽은 더더욱 싸늘했다. 조금 더운 지역인 타투인에서 출신인 아나킨은 코루산트의 가을에 아직도 적응하지 못했다. 조금 더 따뜻한 침대 속에 남아있고 싶었지만 가차 없이 이불을 걷어낸 룸메이트의 행동에 제재당하고 나서 그는 투덜거리며 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다. 아직 잠에 취해 비몽사몽 간에 눈을 힘없이 끔뻑이고 있자니 차가운 손이 이마에 닿아온다.

 

"열은 없네. 수업 들으러 갈 순 있겠다."

 

차라리 열이라도 있으면 좋을 텐데. 그렇게 생각한 지 몇초만에 다시금 케노비 교수의 얼굴이 눈앞에 떠올랐다.  
감기라구요? 참 가지가지 하는군요 스카이워커 군. 체력 관리도 자신의 몫 아닙니까? 대학에 올 정도면 그 정도는 알아서 해야지 않겠습니까?  
물론 그가 그런 말을 한 적은 없지만 어쩐지 모르게 말이며, 목소리까지 생생하게 들려오는 것만 같았다. 더는 그 교수에게 밉보여 얼마 남지 않은 학기를 스트레스 속에 치여 사느니 일어나야지 싶어 아나킨은 눈을 비볐다. 침대에서 내려오려던 찰나 손끝에 바스락거리는 종이가 닿는다.

 

"아 그리고 F가 아닌 걸 다행으로 여겨."  
"뭐?"

 

혀를 차는 페루스의 목소리에 아나킨은 종이 뭉치를 집어들었다. 전날 페루스가 읽어보겠다던 자신의 레포트였다. 아나킨이 레포트를 집어드는 모습을 보며 페루스는 말을 이었다.

 

"범위가 틀려. 네가 작성한 부분은 3강이야. 하지만 저번 레포트의 주제는 4강의 내용이었지."  
"....뭐?"

 

머릿속을 뭉개고 있던 잠이 순식간에 달아나는 게 느껴졌다. 눈을 크게 치켜뜬 채 레포트를 내려다보던 아나킨은 요란한 소리를 내며 침대에서 굴러떨어지다시피 내려와 책상으로 달려갔다. 파드메가 적어주었던 레포트 범위의 쪽지가 책상 위에 붙어있었다. 3강. 분명 3강이다. 그리고 그런 아나킨의 뒤에서 페루스가 아나킨의 책을 집어 뒤집어 내밀었다. 거기엔 저번 제출일과 범위가 적힌 종이가 붙어 있었다. 4강-외교 정책 [외교 협상에서 충돌을 최소화하는 것에 대하여]. 입이 떡하니 벌어지는 친구를 반쯤 내리뜬 눈으로 지켜보던 페루스는 한숨을 내쉬며 책을 내려놓았다. 

 

그제야 아나킨은 지난주에 있던 일을 기억해냈다. 그 날도 지각이었다. 강의 시작 전 공지 된 레포트 범위에 대해 적힌 쪽지를 파드메로부터 받았고, 잃어버리지 않기 위해 책 뒤에 붙여놓았었다. 그리고 그 사실을 잊은 채 책을 펼쳤을 때 떨어진 지지난번 쪽지에 적힌 범위로 레포트를 작성했었다. 비슷한 내용으로 레포트를 썼던 것 같던 기시감이 들었었다는 것까지도 기억나버렸다.

 

"........으아아....."

 

기묘한 소리를 입 밖으로 흘리며 사색이 되어버리는 아나킨을 둔 채 페루스는 자신의 가방을 챙겨 들며 문을 열었다.

 

"머리나 말리고 나와. 식당에서 샌드위치 챙겨 갈게. 강의실에서 보자."

 

페루스 덕분에 늦지 않고 출석한 아나킨은 강의 시간 내내 복잡한 머리로 케노비 교수를 응시했다. 이번 일은 명실상부 자신의 잘못이었다. 페루스의 말대로 F를 받았어도 당연한 일이었는데 저 깐깐한 교수는 잘못된 레포트를 거절하지도, 낙제점을 띄우지도 않았다. 페루스조차 그 점을 의아하게 여기고 있는 듯했다. 지루하고 기나긴 강의 시간 내내 생각한 결과 아나킨은 교수에게 사과하기로 마음을 잡았다. 

 

강의가 끝나고 나서, 학생들이 하나둘 강의실을 빠져나가기 시작했다. 오늘은 강의가 끝나면 파드메와 점심을 먹기로 했었는데-. 안타깝지만 사과가 더 늦어져 어색해지는 것보다는 점심을 다음 기회로 미루는 것이 좋을 것 같았다. 아나킨은 우선 파드메에게 짧게 함축한 이야기를 털어놓았다.

 

"오 이런, 애니...! 내가 조금 더 챙겼어야 했는데..! 나도 같이 가줄까..?"  
"내가 어린애도 아니고 뭘 그래요. 점심은 미안해요 다음에 같이 먹어요."  
"나라면 괜찮아, 사베랑 먹으면 되니까. 너야말로 정말 괜찮겠어..? 그래도 교수님, 사과라면 받아주실 거야. 잘해봐."

 

그녀는 살짝 쓴웃음을 지으며 강의실을 나서는 한 무리의 여학생들 사이에 끼어들어 이내 밖으로 사라졌다. 몇 명 안 남은 강의실의 연단에서는 오비완 또한 정리를 마친 것인지 나갈 채비를 하고 있었다. 긴 다리로 성큼성큼 걸어간 아나킨은 막 가방을 들려던 그의 앞을 가로막았다.

 

"교수님."  
"...스카이워커 군."

 

살짝 묵례 하는 아나킨을 바라보는 회색이 섞인 푸른 시선은 오늘따라 더욱 차갑게만 느껴졌다. 강의할 때만 그가 끼곤 하는 각이 진 뿔테 안경 너머에 있는데도 불구하고 냉기가 써늘하게 느껴지는 것만 같아 아나킨은 침을 삼켰다.

 

"무슨 일입니까?"  
"지난번 레포트에 대해 드릴 말이 있습니다."  
"점수에 대한 항의는 받지 않습니다. 첫 강의 시간에 공지했을 텐데요? 아, 스카이워커 학생은 그 날도 지각했었던가요? 게다가 늦게 제출한 레포트에 대한 항의라니, 상습 지각생에다 무례한 것까진 알고 있었지만 이렇게까지 뻔뻔한 줄 몰랐군요."

 

쏟아지는 독설에도 지은 죄가 있다 보니 아나킨은 속에서 튀어 나가려는 욱함을 꾹 눌러 삼켰다. 아나킨이 속으로 화를 삭이는 동안 오비완은 그로부터 고개를 돌린 채 안경을 벗어 정장 앞주머니에 꽂고 있었다. 강의실을 떠날 모든 채비를 마친 그가 걸음을 옮기려 했지만, 그보다 머리 하나는 더 큰 아나킨이 길을 가로막고 있음에 단정한 미간이 찌푸려진다.

 

"더 할 말이 남았습니까? 사실 다른 할 말이 있다고 해도 별로 듣고 싶진 않군요. 여태까지의 경험상 스카이워커 군이 하는 말이 여러 측면에서 도움이 된 적은 없었으니까요. 예의 없게 길을 막고 서있지 말고 그만 비켜주시겠습니까?'  
"죄송합니다."  
"네, 알겠습니다. 그러니 비켜주었으면 하는데요."  
"그게 아니라..."

 

말을 꺼내긴 해야 하는데 그의 시선에, 그리고 목소리에 점점 속이 뒤틀려가는 느낌이었다. 각오하고 그의 앞에 선 것까지는 좋았지만 자신의 실수를 인정하기엔 아나킨은 아직 젊었고 혈기왕성했으며 자존심이 강했다. 우물쭈물 말을 꺼내지 못하는 아나킨을 둔 채 결국 교수가 한 걸음 비켜서서 걸음을 옮겼다. 이젠 둘밖에 남지 않은 빈 강의실을 일정한 간격의 구두 소리가 메웠다.

 

"잠시만요- 교수님. 잠시만 기다려주세요. 교수님-!"

 

한 박자 늦게 뒤를 쫓아 걸으며 불러보았지만 발걸음이 멈추지는 않았다. 단정하게 빗어 넘어간 금발과 주름 하나 없이 깔끔하게 다려진 정장의 뒷모습이 잠시 멈춰 강의실 문고리를 붙잡은 순간 아나킨은 주먹을 움켜쥔 채 뛰다시피 오비완을 따라가 어깨를 붙잡고 거칠게 돌려세웠다. 하지만 곧바로 탁, 하는 소리와 함께 손이 내쳐진다.

 

"자네가 이렇게까지 예의가 없는 사람인 줄 몰랐네. 나베리 양 같은 성실하고 예의 바른 사람이 당신 같은 족속이랑 왜 어울리는지 이해할 수 없군. 타인의 몸에 이렇게 함부로 손대는 건 무례한 짓이라는 걸 배우지 못했나? 난 그런 기본적인 가정교육조차 학습되지 않은 자네 같은 인간이 어떻게 대학에 입학한 건지 이해할 수 없네."

 

얼음같이 차가운 시선으로 덮인 날카로운 비수가 가슴속을 파고들고 팽팽하게 떨리고 있던 실을 잘라낸다. 무언가 뚝 끊긴 느낌에 머릿속이 아득해지는 감각이 느껴지고 이내 울분이 속에서 치밀어 올랐다.

쿵

아나킨은 그대로 돌아선 오비완의 멱살을 잡고 거세게 그의 몸을 문으로 밀어붙였다. 자신의 인성과 더불어 파드메와 슈미까지도 비난한 것과 다름없는 그의 말로 인한 분노 때문에 머릿속이 엉망진창이었다.

 

"무슨...!"  
"내가 기다리라고 말했잖아요."

 

오비완은 항변하려 했지만, 말을 채 마무리 짓기도 전에 불쑥 다가온 아나킨의 얼굴에 입술을 일자로 다물었다. 으르렁거리는 상대의 목소리에 오비완의 입은 머리카락과 똑같이 눈부신 금빛 수염 속으로 쏙 숨어버렸다. 전등을 등져 아나킨의 얼굴에 드리운 그림자 속에서 분노가 서린 눈은 그림자 때문인지 묘하게 붉은 끼가 도는 노란색을 띠고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 아나킨은 잠시 눈을 감고 이를 한 번 악물었다가 있는 힘껏 문을 주먹으로 내리쳤다. 쾅. 요란한 소리가 빈 강의실에서 메아리친다. 꽉 쥔 주먹 끝이 찡하고 울리며 통증이 찾아오자 그제야 분노가 한 김 식는 느낌이 들었다. 진정을 해보려는지 몇 번 숨을 가다듬고 양손을 들며 천천히 뒤로 한 걸음 물러난 아나킨은 잠시 후에야 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 동시에 뜨여진 눈은 조금 전과는 달리 선명한 푸른색이었다.

 

"...죄송합니다."  
"....."

 

답은 돌아오지 않았다. 의아한 아나킨이 숙이고 있던 고개를 들자 오비완이 꽤 놀란 표정을 짓고 있었다. 경악에 크게 치켜 뜨여진 청회색 눈동자를 떨리는 금빛 속눈썹이 몇 번이고 빠르게 닫았다 열었다. 심지어 그는 문에 등을 기댄 채 주르륵 미끄러지며 그 자리에 주저앉기까지 했다.

 

"...교...수님?"

 

그 모습은 아나킨에게 당혹감과 죄책감을 실어주는 동시에 묘한 만족감 또한 느끼게 해주었다. 처음으로, 그가 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 단지 키 차이만으로 말하는 것이 아닌 정신적으로 우위 상태를 차지했다는 만족감에 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰고 있었다. 항상 자신을 오만하게 내려다보던 눈이 겁에 질린 채 떨리고 있었고, 그 모습을 보는 것만으로도 조금 전 꽉 막혀있던 머릿속을 완전히 차분하게 식힐 수 있었다. 조금 전보다 훨씬 여유로워진 기분으로 아나킨은 오비완의 팔을 잡아 일으켰다. 순순히 딸려올라오듯 일어난 오비완은 아직도 경황이 없어 보였다.

 

"...정말 죄송합니다. 하지만 사과드리고 싶었습니다."

 

그가 떨어뜨린 책과 가방을 집어들어 먼지를 털며 아나킨은 간신히 처음에 하려던 말을 꺼낼 수 있었다. 깨끗해진 물건들을 다시 말 없는 오비완에게 내밀며 그는 마저 말을 이었다.

 

"늦기까지 했는데, 범위까지 착각해서 제출했습니다. 차라리 제출하지 말았어야 했는데, 번거롭게 해드려 죄송합니다."

 

잠시간의 고요. 오비완이 아나킨의 말을 이해하기까지는 조금 시간이 걸렸다. 아직도 공황 상태에 빠진 것 같아서 아나킨은 기다렸다. 그가 아닌 자신이 여유 있게 기다릴 수 있다는 것만으로도 만족스러웠기에 아나킨은 얼마든지 기다려 줄 수 있었다. 잠시 후 깨끗하고 단정하던 얼굴이 순식간에 일그러졌다.

 

"다시는..."  
"...."  
"다시는 내 수업에 들어오지 말게..!!"

 

아나킨의 손에서 자신의 가방과 책을 빼앗아 든 오비완은 바로 돌아서 문을 열고 뛰다시피 강의실을 나갔다. 문밖에는 학생들이 잔뜩 모인 채 안에서 일어나는 소란에 대해 웅성거리고 있었다. 오비완이 뛰어 나가자 학생들은 그에게 길을 터줬고 이내 그의 뒷모습이 인파 속으로 사라졌다. 그리고 모두가 아나킨을 바라보았다. 아나킨은 학생들의 이목에도 아랑곳하지 않고 멍하니 오비완이 사라진 쪽을 바라보았다.

 

"아나킨..!!"

 

곧바로 몰려있는 학생들 틈을 비집고 파드메가 달려왔다. 그 뒤를 따라 그녀의 친구인 사베와 페루스 또한 아나킨을 향해 뛰어왔다. 페루스는 보기 드물게 화가 난 표정을 짓고 있었고 파드메는 걱정이 가득한 표정으로 가방에서 손수건을 꺼내 들었다.

 

"세상에 맙소사..! 너 안에서 무슨 짓을 한 거야..?!"

 

파드메가 급하게 아나킨의 손을 손수건으로 감싸 쥐었고 그제야 쓰라리게 느껴지는 통증에 아나킨은 손이 생각보다 크게 다쳤다는 것을 깨달았다. 하얀 손수건이 금세 붉게 물들었고 욱신거림이 치밀어 올라왔다. 작게 신음을 흘리며 몸을 움츠린 아나킨의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐며 페루스가 다가왔다.

 

"...너 설마-"  
"아니야. 문을 쳤다고."

 

친구들뿐만 아니라 다른 모든 학생이 오해했음이 뻔한 상황이었기에 아나킨은 급하게 말하며 괜찮은 반대편 손으로 문을 가리켰다. 나무로 된 문의 한 중간이 움푹 파여있었다. 그곳에 피부가 찢겨서 피가 흐르는 모양이었다. 학교 내의 보건실로 가며 페루스가 화를 내고, 파드메가 걱정하는 말을 끊임없이 되풀이하는 내내 아나킨은 입을 다물고 있었다. 

 

자신을 올려다보던 그 시선이 잊히지 않았다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 챕터 추가 방법 알려주신 인트님 감사합니다 제가 멍충해서 으엉엉ㅇ엉어ㅠㅜㅠ!!

결국 복도에 서 있던 모든 학생이 목격한 그 일로 아나킨은 한 학기 동안 정학이라는 통보를 받았다. 물론 그 학기에 예정되어있던 장학금 또한 취소당해야만 했고, 그간 높은 성적과 훤칠한 외모, 뛰어난 운동 실력에 좋은 성격으로 굳혀진 그의 이미지는 엉망이 되어버렸다. 뭐 몇몇 여학생들은 나쁜 남자에 대한 선망으로 아나킨을 보는 시선이 달라지긴 했지만, 일반적으로 교수 폭행 미수에 협박 추정이라는 문제가 세간에서 곱게 보일 리 없었다. 퇴학이 아닌 것만으로도 다행으로 여겼기에 아나킨은 학교에 항의하지 않았다. 그보다 더 끔찍했던 건 파드메, 페루스, 슈미 세 사람의 잔소리에 동시에 시달려야 했다는 거였다. 어찌 됐건 아나킨은 이번 학기는 일하며 돈이나 벌 생각으로 타투인으로 돌아와 있었다. 근처의 카센터에서 차를 정비하는 일을 시작했고 학교로 돌아갈 준비를 하며 가끔 밤에 벌어지는 도로 레이싱에서 딴 돈으로 중고 노트북도 하나 구매했다. 매일 비슷하고 지루한 일상이었다.

 

"병원에 가보는 건 어때?"  
"친구를 정신병자 취급하는 거냐?"  
"난 진지하게 네가 분노조절 장애가 아닌지 의심하고 있거든."

 

학기가 훌쩍 지나고 방학을 맞이해 타투인에 잠시 들린 페루스와 낡은 펍에서 맥주를 마시며 아나킨은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 페루스가 꺼낸 말이 영 탐탁지 않았지만, 아나킨의 등 뒤에는 조금 전 그와 시비가 붙었다가 턱을 얻어맞고 기절한 불량배가 쓰러져있었다. 입에 발린 말로도 치안이 좋다고는 할 수 없는 타투인에서는 일상적인 일이었기에 아무도 경찰이나 응급 구조대를 부르지 않고 있었다.

 

"봐, 아무도 신경 안 쓰잖아?"  
"...그건 이 동네가 이상한 거야."

 

아래에서 들린 신음에 페루스는 슬쩍 발로 쓰러진 사람을 밀어 놓으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 다행히 상대방은 맞은 것도 있었지만, 시비를 붙을 때부터 많이 취해 있었고 쓰러진 상태에서도 크게 다치진 않아 보였다.

 

"네가 곱게 자란 도련님이라서 그런 거야."  
"비꼬는 거야?"  
"음-. 그런 거 같은데?"

 

천연덕스럽게 씨익 웃는 모습이 꽤 얄미워 보이지만 그는 별다른 말 없이 아나킨이 내민 술잔을 받아들고 일어났다. 한바탕 소란이 가시고 난 뒤에도 여전히 시끌벅적한 바에서 구석의 조금 한적한 테이블로 자리를 옮긴 둘은 대화를 이어나갔다.

 

"그래서 학교는 좀 어때?"  
"별다를 거 없어."  
"그럼 그-..."  
"너 다행인 줄 알아."

 

조금 머뭇거리던 아나킨이 언급한 사람이 누구인지 곧바로 알아챈 페루스는 아나킨이 자신의 눈앞에서 사람을 쳤을 때보다도 더 미간을 구겼다. 그리고 페루스의 입에서 나온 말에 조금은 의아한 표정을 지은 아나킨을 보며 시원한 맥주를 한 모금 넘긴 페루스는 잔을 내려놓고 시선을 들었다.

 

"위원회에서는 네 퇴학을 검토했다는 말이 있어. 학생회 쪽에 아는 사람이 있어서 들었지. 학생들 사이에선 네가 강의실에서 문을 잠그고 교수를 폭행했다는 루머까지 돌았단 말이야."

 

친구가 잔에 입을 대고 술을 마시다가 그대로 뿜어 얼굴을 세차장에 막 들어갔다 나온 자동차 꼴로 만드는 것을 보며 페루스는 냅킨을 뽑아 건네주었다.

 

"...하지만 교수님이 루머를 부정하셨지. 안에선 과제에 대한 대화를 나누었고 네가 넘어져서 문을 쳤을 뿐이라고. 너 교수님께 고마운 줄 알아. 교수님의 발언이 아니었으면 넌 지금쯤 퇴학 통보를 받았을 거야."  
"그- 그- 그 새끼가?!"  
"그 새끼가 뭐야. 버릇없이 굴지 마. 어린애도 아니고."  
"아니 하지만- 하지만 그 새-"

 

당황에 허둥대는 아나킨을 바라보며 페루스는 금방이라도 화를 낼 것처럼 입을 딱 다물었다. 뒤늦게 아나킨은 페루스가 케노비 교수를 존경한다는 사실을 상기하며 간신히 개인적인 악의가 담겨있던 호칭을 정정할 수 있었다.

 

"...교수님은 날 싫어하잖아. 왜 날 옹호했지?"  
"그러니까 교수님이 좋은 분이라고 내가 말했잖아."

 

이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 잔까지 내려놓고 고심에 빠진 아나킨을 보며 페루스는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 잠시간 그렇게 조용히 혼자 맥주를 넘기던 페루스는 눈을 깜빡이다가 다시 입을 열었다.

 

"그러고 보니 너, 퇴학당하면 어머니 말고도 죄송할 사람 또 있지 않았어?"  
"뭐? 누구."  
"그- 추천서를 써 준..."  
"아, 아."

 

아나킨은 건성으로 답했다. 페루스의 말대로 퇴학을 당했더라면 슈미는 물론 콰이곤 진을 볼 낯도 없었다.

아나킨이 고등학생 시절, 대학 진학을 생각하지 않았던 때였다. 슈미와 단둘이 살고 있었고 그때도 마찬가지로 집에는 큰 여유가 없었다. 공부에 별 관심도 없어 대학 진학은 생각지도 않고 있었다. 

 

어느 날 타투인의 인적 뜸한 외곽 도로 한가운데에 차가 고장이 나서 서 있던 콰이곤을 발견하게 됐고 어린 시절부터 손재주가 많았던 아나킨은 차를 손봐주었었다. 차는 기름도 떨어진 상태였기에 아나킨은 콰이곤을 집으로 데려왔고 슈미는 그가 편안하게 하룻밤 묵을 수 있게 도와주었다. 그는 대학교수였고 아나킨과 대화를 하며 대학 진학을 추천했다. 머리가 좋은 아이라며 이대로 학업을 포기하는 건 손해라고 슈미를 설득했고 자신이 있던 대학에 추천서까지 써 주었었다. 그 추천한 대학이 모두가 들어가길 희망하는 코루산트 국립 대학이라는 것을 알고 기절할 뻔했던 날도 아직도 기억에 선명했다. 

 

하지만 그는 아나킨이 입학하던 해에 은퇴했기에 학교에서 마주치는 일은 없었다. 다만 소식은 주기적으로 오가는 사이였고 이것저것 소소하게 도움을 받고는 있었다. 마지막으로 받은 소식은 결혼에 관한 이야기였다.

 

"진 교수님은 신혼이니 뭐니 바쁘셔서 모를껄."  
"...모른다고 해결될 문제가 아니잖아."

 

여전히 건성으로 넘기며 아나킨은 피곤한 듯 고개를 내저었다. 더는 잔소리를 들을 여력은 없었기에 그는 손을 들어 맥주를 추가로 요청했다.

 

"술 마시러 왔으면 술이나 마셔. 잔소리하지 말고. 피곤하단 말이야."

 

진심으로 피곤해 보이는 태도에 페루스는 입을 닫았고 둘은 몇 마디 더 대화를 나눈 후 작별 인사를 했다. 페루스가 돌아가고 나서 집으로 돌아온 아나킨은 자꾸만 떠오르는 오비완의 얼굴에 심기가 영 불편했다. 차라리 그 교수가 자신을 비난했으면 자신 또한 마찬가지로 그를 비난했을 텐데, 그가 자신을 옹호한 이유를 영 알 수 없다는 점이 더 껄끄러웠다.  
샤워를 마치고 나서 침대에 등을 기댄 아나킨은 컴퓨터를 켰고 어느 사이트에 접속했다.

 

-플레이 상대를 찾습니다.

 

절친한 친구인 페루스도 아나킨의 숨겨진 취미생활에 대해선 알지 못했다. 

 

그는 가학적 성향이 있었다.  
한창때던 고등학교 때는 단순히 스트레스로 인한 양상이거나 혹은 성장 환경과 관련된 게 아니었을까 하고 의심했지만, 성인이 된 지금 아나킨은 그게 자신의 취향이라고 인정하고 있었다. 대학에 들어가고 조금 뜸해지긴 했지만, 방학 때나 여유가 있을 때는 종종 가학-피학적인 관계를 맺을 파트너를 찾을 수 있는 불법 사이트에 접속하곤 했었다. 같은 취향을 가진 사람들이 모인 곳에서 파트너를 찾아 하룻밤 즐기고 헤어지는 것으로 풀어낼 수 있는 정도였기에 심각 문제까지도 아니었다. 일상으로 끌어들이지도 않았다. 아나킨은 그런 면에서는 보기보다 절제력은 있는 편이었다.

 

-희망하는 성별: 남성.

 

조금 특별한 점이라면, 그는 상대방으로 여성을 원하지는 않았다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 남자가 좋은 건 아니었다. 그저 어린 시절, 가게에서 일하던 슈미가 취객들에게 손찌검당하는 것을 본 이후 그는 여성이 맞는 것을 보고 싶지 않았다. 파드메와 연인 관계로 발전되길 원하지만, 그녀에게 자신의 취향을 알리고 싶지 않은 마음이 있는 것도 그런 연유였다. 짧게 관계를 갖는 정도라면 괜찮았지만 그는 일단 스트레이트였다.

 

-희망 조건:

 

게시판에 올릴 글을 작성하던 도중 아나킨은 잠시 머뭇거렸다. 유심히 모니터에 떠오른 글을 바라보던 그는 이내 타닥타닥 소리를 내며 키보드를 두드려 글을 이어나갔다.

 

-백인. 30대 후반 혹은 40대 초반. 금발. 수염. 푸른눈. 5.8피트 정도의 키. 타투인, 혹은 가까운 장소.

 

작성을 마치고 검토하기 위해 자신의 글을 읽고 나서 아나킨은 피식 웃음을 흘렸다. 자신이 원하는 상대방의 요건은 영락없이 그 교수의 모습이었다. 그는 여전히 그날 강의실에서 그를 내리눌렀을 때를 기억했다. 항상 교양있고 차분하지만 자신을 내려다보는 그 눈빛이 한순간에 자신 아래로 기어들어가 떨리고 있는 그 순간을. 다시 한 번 경험하고 싶었다.

 

"뭐, 어차피 아무나 상관없지만."

 

조건에 완벽히 부합되는 사람을 찾는 건 어차피 기대도 하지 않았다. 픽 웃음을 흘린 아나킨은 자동차 관련 페이지를 열었다. 돈이 조금 더 모이면 자동차를 한 대 살 생각이었다. 지금은 가게에서 받은 싸구려 바이크를 한 대 가지고 있었지만 레이싱에 나가기엔 무리인 고물이었다. 고물을 타고 나가 목숨을 거느니 중고나 혹은 가격대비 적당한 녀석을 하나 사서 개조하는 게 더 안전하고 돈도 더 딸 수 있을 것이다. 타투인은 불법 레이싱이 꽤 유명한 편이고 아나킨은 어릴 때부터 레이싱을 보고 자랐다. 그리고 실력도 있는 편이었다. 물론 슈미가 알면 기겁을 하고 혼낼 게 뻔했기에 몰래 나가는 처지였지만서도. 지금의 아나킨은 소유한 차가 없기 때문에 남에게 빌려야 했다. 그의 실력을 아는 차주들은 선뜻 그에게 차를 빌려주었지만, 레이싱에 나가 상금을 따도 차 대여비로 떼이는 게 더 많았다. 고심하며 자동차의 목록을 둘러보던 차, 화면 한구석에 작은 알림창이 떴다.

 

-메세지가 도착하였습니다.

 

'그' 사이트의 알림 메세지였다. 아나킨은 손을 움직여 수신을 허가했다.

 

-게시판의 글을 보고 연락 드립니다. 요청하신 외적 요건에 맞출 수 있습니다. 오늘 혹은 이번 주 내 언제라도 가능하지만 되도록 밤을 희망합니다.

 

이렇게나 빨리 사람이 연락을 주다니, 그것도 조건에 맞게. 드문 일이었다. 가학적인 사람에 비해 피학적으로 받아들이는 사람은 생각보다 적었다. 물론 그들의 관계가 위험할 수 있기에 당연한 일이었고, 게시판에 글을 올린다고 해서 연락을 바로 받은 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 보통은 최소 사나흘은 있어야 연락이 한 통 올까 싶었고 그마저도 서로 원하는 요구 조건이 안 맞으면 끝나기가 일수였다. 아나킨은 급하게 답신 버튼을 누르고 빠르게 타자를 쳐내려 갔다.

 

-오늘 밤도 가능합니다. 저는 타투인에 있습니다. 어디에 계시죠? 경험자입니까? 플레이는 어느 선까지 가능합니까?

 

답신을 보내고 나서 아나킨은 심장이 살짝 들뜨는 것을 느꼈다. 정말로 그와 비슷한 사람이 구해질 줄은 몰랐다. 상대방도 접속하고 있는 것 같았기에 조금 전처럼 다른 창을 들여다보고 있을 여유는 없었다. 그는 그저 알림 메세지가 뜰 화면의 빈 구석을 노려보았다. 얼마나 기다렸을까. 오래 걸리지 않아 답신이 돌아왔다.

 

-경험자입니다. 과도한 신체손상을 불러일으키는 것이 아니라면 가능합니다. 저는 모스 아이슬리에 있습니다.  
-좋습니다. 장소를 정한 후 바로 답신을 보내겠습니다.  
-기다리겠습니다.

 

빠르게 돌아온 답변에 아나킨은 자리에서 일어나 핸드폰을 집어들었다. 이렇게 급박하게 약속이 잡힌 경우는 여태까지 없었다. 조금은 부산스럽게 옷을 챙겨 입으며 모스 아이슬리 구석의 싸구려 모텔에 전화해 방을 예약했다. 아나킨의 집은 타투인의 외곽 쪽이었다. 가는데 조금 시간이 걸리겠지만, 외곽 쪽은 슈미에게 모습을 보일 수도 있었다. 상대방이 시내에 있다는 것이 다행이었다. 노트북을 끄기 전 아나킨은 마지막으로 상대에게 예약한 모텔과 방 번호, 예약자명-그가 사이트 아이디로 사용하는 이름인 베이더-을 알려주며 먼저 가서 기다리라고 보냈다. 그리고 곧바로 그렇게 하겠노라 답이 돌아왔다. 그는 노트북을 거칠게 닫고 바이크 열쇠와 헬멧을 챙겨 들었다.

모텔에 도착한 아나킨은 방에 올라가기 전 모텔비가 이미 결제되었다는 말에 어깨를 으쓱했다. 상대방의 성적 취향과 외적 요건 몇 개 외엔 아는 게 없었지만 돈이 궁해서 몸을 파는 족속은 아닌 모양이었다. 아나킨은 그 점이 마음에 들었다. 팔기 위한, 없어 보이는 웃음과 교태를 부리는 사람보다는 그 교수같이 능력 있고 도도한 편이 좋을 거 같았다. 엘리베이터도 없는 낡은 모텔의 계단을 올라가며 아나킨은 문득 자신이 방금 그 교수를 '도도하다'고 평가한 것을 깨달았다. 물론 그와 닮은 사람을 찾긴 했어도 그를 그렇게까지 생각한 적은 없었는데-. 어깨를 한 번 으쓱하며 그는 예약했던 방 앞에 섰다.

가볍게 문을 두어 번 노크하며 상대방의 사이트 네임을 불러보았다.

 

"Mr.벤?"

 

싸구려 모텔답게 방음이 잘되지 않는 벽 너머로 발소리가 들렸고 이내 문의 낡은 경첩이 비명을 지르며 끼익 열렸다. 그리고 아나킨은 자신의 눈을 의심하며 떡하니 입을 벌렸다.

 

"........."  
"........."

 

그리고 그런 반응을 보이는 건 상대방도 마찬가지였다. 서로가 아무런 말도 하지 못한 채 경악에 가까운 시선을 주고받으며 침묵이 흘렀고 한참 만에야 아나킨이 애써 말을 더듬으며 입을 열었다.

 

"....교..수님?"

 

맞은 편엔 그를 '닮은' 사람이 아닌, 오비완 케노비 교수 '본인'이 서 있었다.

 

"..스카이워커 군...?"

 

오비완도 뒤늦게 머뭇대며 입을 열긴 했지만 당황한 기색은 여전했다. 불안한 듯한 시선이 자신에게 닿아오는 것을 느끼며 아나킨은 필사적으로 이 상황을 이해해보기 위해 머릿속을 헤집었다.

 

"그러니까- 그러니까, 케노비 교수님이 벤이라는 사람-.....이란 말입니까?"

 

아나킨이 간신히 말을 꺼낸 직후, 오비완의 표정은 온통 새하얗게-평소에도 그는 하얀 편이었지만-질려있었다. 아나킨도 확신이 없는 어조로 말을 꺼내긴 했지만, 그가 이렇게까지 반응할 줄은 몰랐기에 그 또한 덩달아 당황해야만 했다.

 

"자네가 사,사람을- 아니 방을 잘못 찾은 것 같네..."

 

그가 말을 더듬는 모습은 처음이었다. 허둥대며 답한 오비완은 다급하게 물러서섰다. 쾅 소리가 한 번 났고 그를 만났던 첫날처럼 아나킨의 면전에서 문이 닫혔다. 멍하니 아나킨은 닫힌 문을 바라보고 서 있었다. 지금 이 상황이 도무지 이해가 가질 않았다. 

 

정말, 정말로? 

 

자신이 그 사이트에서 찾은 상대는, 피학적 쾌감을 얻길 원하는 사람이었다. 신체적 정신적으로 학대받고 그걸 쾌감으로 느끼는 사람. 그런 사람과 항상 한 발 위에서 다른 이들을 내려다보는 교수를 당최 연관 지을 수 없었다. 잠시 눈을 감고 조금 전 상황을 되돌려 보았다. 낡을 대로 낡은 싸구려 모텔에 어울리지 않는 단정한 모습. 깔끔하게 다려진 셔츠에 꽉 매여진 넥타이는 수도사가 떠오를 정도로 금욕적이었다. 자신이 정말 방을 잘못 찾은 것이고, 하필 그 방에 오비완이 있었을 뿐인가 싶어 눈을 뜬 아나킨은 방 번호를 확인했다. 틀림없이 자신이 예약한 방이 맞았다. 동시에 새하얗게 질린 채 당황하고 있던 오비완의 얼굴이 눈앞에 스쳐 지나갔다. 아나킨은 본능적으로 자신이 실수한 것이 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고 그가 그러던 차에 다시 벌컥 문이 열렸다.

 

"....."

 

입을 꾹 다문 채 인상을 쓰고 있는 그는 아직도 아나킨이 서 있는 것에 대해 놀란 듯 어깨를 움찔 떨었다. 이내 불안한 듯 시선을 피하며 밖으로 걸어 나와 아나킨의 곁을 스쳐 지나갔다. 손에 들린 가방을 보니 방을 비울 참인 것 같았다. 서두르는 발걸음이 그를 겁먹게 했던 그 날의 기억을 불러일으킨다.

 

"...잠시만요."

 

황급하게 그의 손목을 낚아채 끌어당긴 아나킨은 코끝이 닿을 정도로 가깝게 얼굴을 마주했다. 당황한 기색은 어느새 어디론가 사라지고 서늘한 웃음이 그의 입꼬리에 걸려있었다.

 

"...당신이 벤이야. 그렇지?"

 

오비완은 갑작스레 등줄기를 따라 오소소 돋는 소름에 부정하려고 준비하고 있던 말이 목 안에서 막히는 것을 느꼈다. 답변이 돌아오기도 전, 아나킨은 그의 팔을 끌어다 다시 거칠게 방으로 밀어 넣고 문을 닫았다. 그의 팔을 잡고 있지 않은 다른 손으로는 문을 더듬어 문고리를 찾았다. 찰칵. 잠금장치가 걸리는 소리가 방에 울렸다. 화를 내는 듯 미간을 구겼지만 여전히 당혹감이 선연하게 남아있는 표정으로 오비완이 아나킨을 바라보며 입을 열었다.

 

"사람을 잘못 찾았다고 말하지 않았나...!"  
"그럼 왜 도망가죠?"  
"..그냥 다른 방을 찾으려고 했네."  
"왜요? 저 때문에? 제가 방을 잘못 찾았다고 하시지 않았나요?"

 

픽 웃음 짓는 아나킨의 얼굴을 마주 노려보며 오비완은 팔을 뿌리치려했지만 그럴 때마다 아나킨은 더욱 힘주어 그의 팔을 잡았다.

 

"이 방에 있던 사람을 찾는 거라면 사람 잘못 찾았네. 난 지금 막 이 방에 들어왔고-"  
"그래요? 확인해 볼까요?"

 

간신히 튀어나온 항변에 아나킨은 정말로 궁금하다는 듯 눈썹을 치켜올려 뜬 채 빙긋 웃었다. 여전히 그의 팔을 놓지 않은 채 아나킨은 침대 옆 테이블에 놓인 모텔의 전화기를 집어들었고 프론트로 통하는 버튼을 눌렀다. 그러는 동안에도 몇 번이고 오비완은 아나킨의 손을 떼어내려 노력하고 있었다.

 

"아, 죄송하지만 이 방에 오늘 체크인 한 다른 사람이 있었나 해서 말입니다."

 

아나킨의 목소리에 오비완은 뿌리치려던 행동을 멈추고 불안한 듯 시선을 외면했다. 그런 오비완에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 아나킨은 마저 통화를 계속했다.

 

"네, 한 명이라구요? 혹시 금발에 회색 정장을 입은 남자-..맞군요. 네, 감사합니다."

 

마치 들으라는 듯이 자신의 입으로 통화 내용을 되풀이하며 확인 전화를 마친 아나킨은 수화기를 내려놓았다.

 

"당신도 거짓말을 할 줄 아는군요. 뭐 썩 잘하진 거 같진 않지만."  
"....."

 

아예 입을 닫아버린 상대를 바라보며 아나킨은 자꾸만 웃음이 새어나오려고 하는 것을 간신히 참아냈다. C급 성인용 시트콤 같은 내용이 현실에서 펼쳐질 줄이야. 깐깐한 교수가 알고 보니 요부-라거나 하는 타이틀을 달고 있는 저열한 포르노 같았다. 다른 한 손으로 턱을 잡아 자신에게 억지로 돌리자 잠시 시선을 마주 응시하나 싶더니 이내 피해버린다.

 

"뭐 어때요. 즐기려고 하는 거 아니었어요? 당신에겐 상대가 나여서 유감이겠지만-...."

 

팔에 힘을 실어 그에게 한 걸음 다가갔고, 그는 한 걸음 물러났다. 오비완의 몸이 벽에 닿고 나서야 걸음을 멈춘 아나킨은 그의 양 손목을 하나씩 잡아 벽에 밀어붙여 고정했다. 몸을 바짝 붙이자 긴장에 눈에 띄게 오르내리는 가슴이 서로 맞닿는다. 이마까지 마주 붙인 채 눈을 감고 아나킨은 얼마간 실없는 웃음을 흘렸다. 아직도 이 상황을 믿을 수 없었다. 이런 말도 안 되는 일이 일어날 줄이야-. 몇 번을 생각해도 자꾸만 키들키들 웃음이 새어나왔다. 얼마 후 가만히 눈을 뜨자 불안에 가득 찬 청회색 눈동자가 자신을 마주한다. 아나킨은 조금 전에 못다 한 말을 이었다.

 

"...난 아주 기분이 좋거든요."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 아나킨이 오비완에게 제안을 하나 합니다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 분량이 어마어마하게 짧습니다.   
> 인트님과 연성 교환하기로 한 글인데 너무 늦어지는 바람에 죄송시러워서 일단 있는 부분만이라도 올려봅니다.   
> 흐엉엉엉 존잘님과 왜 교환을 하기로 했는지 부끄러움에 눈물이 앞을 가리네요..

오비완은 아무 말 못 하는 대신 아나킨을 노려보았다. 아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱하면서도 재밌어 죽겠다는 표정을 여전히 지우지 못한 채였다. 하지만 생각했던 대로 역시 교수는 만만한 존재가 아닌 모양이었다. 긴장에 바짝 뜨거워진 숨이 입술 위로 퍼진다. 닿을 듯 말 듯. 아주 교묘하게 거리를 두고 시선 속에 담긴 감정을 재고 있을 때, 밀쳐졌다. 어느 정도는 예상했기에 아나킨은 순순히 물러나 주었다. 자신을 밀어내건 말건, 이미 그는 도망갈 수 없다는 걸 알았다. 여유롭게 한걸음 정도는 양보해줄 수 있었다.

 

"정말 의외네요. 이런 걸 좋아할 분이라고는 생각하지 않았는데."  
"...."  
"이젠 부정하지도 않으시는 겁니까?"

 

수염 사이로 슬쩍 아무런 말도 못하고 일자로 꾹 다물어진 입술이 보인다. 찌푸려진 미간 또한 그의 심기가 불편하다는 것을 말해주고 있었다. 그의 시선은 계속해서 문가에 머물러 있었다. 아무래도 이 방에서 도망치고 싶은 모양이겠지. 아나킨은 쉽게 예상할 수 있었고 손을 뻗어 오비완의 턱을 잡아 돌렸다. 아니 돌리려고 했다.

 

"손대지 마."

 

뻗어진 손은 곧바로 내쳐졌고 매섭게 노려보는 시선이 따라 붙는다. 솔직하게. 지금의 저 시선만 놓고 본다면 아나킨은 자신이 정말로 파트너를 그와 착각했을 뿐, 그는 이 일과 우연히 얽혔다고 생각했을 것이다. 하지만 기억을 더듬어 본다. 문제가 일어났던 그 날. 그 강의실. 저 시선은 무너져 내린 적이 있었다. 분명 있었다. 견고하고 날카로워 보이지만 아나킨은 단 한 순간에 그가 무너져 내렸던 순간을 알고 있었다. 그렇기에 믿지 않는다. 아나킨이 빙긋 웃음 짓는 것을 바라보며 오비완은 한 걸음 조심스럽게 물러났다. 맹수를 피하는 것처럼 무척이나 조심스럽게. 하지만 그 한 걸음을 채 바닥에 닿기도 전, 고개가 급작스럽게 오른쪽으로 홱 돌아간다. 뺨이 몇 초 후 뒤늦게 달아오른다. 반대편 뺨까지 전달될 것 같은 아릿한 통증. 그리고 차갑게 내뱉어진 목소리.

 

"건방지게."

 

당황하기도 하고 화도 치밀어오른 나머지 아무런 말도 할 수 없었다. 다짜고짜 뺨을 맞은 것에 대한 분노가 아니었다. 오비완은 아나킨이 아닌 자기 자신에게 화가 났다. 타는 듯한 통증과 대조되는 차가운 목소리가 들린 그 순간. 셔츠 아래 감춰진 척추의 곡선을 따라 타고 올랐던 감각이 무엇인지 그는 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 그것을 위해 여기에 오지 않았던가. 

 

"경험자라고 하지 않았나요? 자기가 어떤 위치인지 정도는 알거라고 생각하는데."

 

돌아간 고개를 돌렸던 사람이 다시금 잡아 원위치시킨다. 아나킨은 강하게 턱을 움켜쥐자 손안에서 바스락거리는 오비완의 수염을 슬쩍 쓸었다. 무성한 수염은 생각만큼 거칠지는 않았다. 고개를 다시 돌리게 만들었지만 오비완은 시선을 들어 올리지는 못했다. 아나킨의 말대로 그는 경험자였다. 이곳에 온 목적은 아마도 아나킨과 같을 것이다. 하지만 다시금 생각해보아도 상대가 너무나 잘못되었다. 심장이 이러다 부서지는 게 아닐까 싶게 미친 듯이 뛰고 있었지만 오비완은 작게 숨을 들이쉬고 아나킨의 손을 떼어냈다. 그리곤 마치 더러운 것이라도 만진 것처럼 황급히 손을 털어냈다.

 

"오해라고 말했을 텐데."  
"거짓말해도 소용없다는 거 알지 않아요? 머리 좋은 사람인 줄 알았는데 제 착각이었나보죠?"  
"만에 하나 내가 자네가 찾는 사람이라고 하더라도, 어떤 행위에 대한 동의가 없었으니 방금 그건 엄연한 폭력이네."  
"그래서 뭐요, 경찰이라도 부르시려고?"

 

그럴 수도 있다-고 말하려고 했다. 하지만 아나킨의 손이 그렇게 빠를 줄 예측하지 못했다. 단단하고 날렵한 손가락이 한쪽 뺨과 날렵한 콧대의 옆면을 감싸고, 손바닥이 강하게 입술을 틀어막는다. 아나킨은 단순히 오비완의 입을 틀어막는 것에 그치지 않고 그대로 체중을 실어 뒤로 밀었다. 오비완은 갑작스럽게 상체의 무게 중심이 기울어버린 탓에 무력하게 밀려날 수밖에 없었다. 곧바로 퍽 소리와 함께 등 전체에 제법 강한 충격이 전달된다. 그렇게 벽까지 처박힌 오비완을 온몸으로 덮어 버리듯 가깝게 다가온 아나킨의 얼굴은 낡은 전등을 등진 탓에 어둡게 그림자가 깔려있었다. 잠시간 날카로운 시선으로 얼굴을 훑는다. 고개를 들지 못하던 오비완도 그 순간만큼은 당황에 고개를 들었고 눈이 마주쳤다. 높은 곳에서 고압적으로 내려다보는 푸른 눈은 거짓말처럼 한기가 들 정도로 차가웠다. 입 전체가 틀어막혀 있긴 하지만, 입보다는 그 시선에 더욱 숨이 막혀 오비완은 단 한마디도 할 수 없었다. 

 

"할 수 있으면 해보지 그래요?"

 

오비완의 입을 손으로 틀어막은 채 벽에 처박을 듯 밀쳤던 아나킨은 가늘게 입꼬리를 끌어당기며 웃었다. 오비완은 잠시 아나킨과 시선을 마주했지만 자신을 뚫어지라 응시하는 서늘한 시선을 견디지 못했다. 머리카락과 마찬가지로 옅은 금색 속눈썹이 바닥을 향해 천천히 내리깔린다. 자신의 휴대폰을 꺼내 든 청년은 주먹이 꽉 쥐어진 오비완의 손을 억지로 펴 그것을 쥐어 주었다. 슬쩍 스친 손가락 끝이 축축한 피부를 스쳤다. 잠시 그대로 자신을 피하는 눈을 바라본 그는 입에서 손을 떼고 한 걸음 물러났다.

 

"신고, 해보라구요."  
"...."

 

아무런 일도 일어나지 않는다. 아나킨은 저 깐깐한 교수가 아무 일도 하지 않을 거라는 것을 알고 있었다. 경찰을 불러서 그가 뭐라고 말한단 말인가. 모텔 방을 잘못 찾았는데 뺨을 맞았다고? 이 상황을 자신이 끌어가고 있다는 현실만으로도 아나킨은 서버릴 것 같았다. 솔직히 말하면 반쯤 선 것 같긴 했다. 

 

"신고는 하지 않는다고 해도 난 거부권이-"  
"즐기려고 왔잖아요?"

 

너무 구석으로 내몬 것 같은 느낌에 아나킨은 살짝 숨통을 풀어주기로 했다. 한 걸음 더 물러선 채 아무것도 없는 양손을 내밀며 차가운 냉소가 담긴 웃음을 얼음 아래로 가라앉히고 최대한 친근함을 덮어 웃는다. 

 

"저도 마찬가지예요."

 

순식간에 바뀐 음색에 조금 놀란 듯한 표정을 짓는 오비완이었지만 그래도 의도대로 충실하게 시선을 마주치기는 것까지 유도할 수 있었다. 너무 겁먹지 마요. 작은 꼬드김을 속으로 꾹 눌러 삼킨다. 몰아두긴 했지만 아직 손안에 잡히진 않았다. 더 겁을 줬다가 궁지에 몰릴 대로 몰린 저 작은 사냥감이 툭 튀어 도망쳐 버릴지도 모른다. 그래도 아직 신뢰하지는 못하는지 아나킨의 휴대폰을 꾹 쥔 채 머뭇거리는 모습은 그 자체만으로도 훌륭한 에피타이저였다. 목 안쪽에선 초조함과 갈증이 모래처럼 목구멍 안을 틀어막고 있는데 정작 입안엔 기대감이 가득 고여 뚝뚝 흘러넘칠 것만 같았다. 조금만 더 기다려주도록 하자. 오비완은 손에 들린 휴대폰을 내려다보고 있었다. 아직 완전히 이 상황을 납득 하진 못한 모양이었다. 하지만 그는 어떻게든 궁지에서 벗어나려고 '거부권'을 언급했다. 상대방의 동의 없이는 시작할 수 없다는 일종의 룰. 그것 자체로도 이미 아나킨이 원하는 것을 알고 있다고, 본인도 같은 부류라고 인정한 셈이었다. 

 

"시간 다 가겠네. 아직도 안 되겠어요?"  
"...."  
"좋아요, 그럼 이렇게 하죠, '교수님'."

 

들려온 호칭에 어깨가 눈에 띌 정도로 흠칫 떨리는 것으로 보아하니, 예상대로 오비완에게는 자기 학생과의 관계라는 점이 문제였던 모양이었다. 아나킨은 자신의 휴대폰을 쥔 손을 잡아 오비완의 가슴팍 쪽으로 밀었다. 한 걸음 다가가자 한걸음 물러난다. 하지만 등 뒤에는 벽이 있었다. 결국 제자리에 애처롭게 갇힌 모습을 보며 아나킨은 상체를 살짝 기울였다. 자신보다 한 뼘 정도 작은 키였기에 자연스럽게 귓가에 입술이 닿을 듯 말듯 속을 태운다. 

 

"지금부터 당신을 강간할게요."  
"무....무슨..!"

 

상대방의 표정을 볼 수 없는 상황에서 들려온 말을 채 이해하기도 전, 정갈하게 매인 넥타이와 셔츠의 하얀 옷깃 위로 드러난 목이 한 손에 움켜잡힌다. 동시에 귓바퀴를 살짝 눌렀다 떨어지는 쪽 소리에 절로 어깨가 움츠러든다. 

 

"정말 싫으면 신고해요. 휴대폰도 안 뺐을 테고 재갈도 안 물릴 거고 전화 거는 걸 막지도 않을 겁니다."

 

그대로 목을 끌려 낡은 모텔의 싸구려 침대 시트에 얼굴부터 처박힌다. 비닐 시트의 질감이 버석대며 몸을 감싼다. 그 와중에 아나킨의 휴대폰을 놓쳐 떨어뜨렸는지 허전해진 손으론 반사적으로 시트를 움켜잡았다. 어느새 뒷목으로 손을 옮겨 위에서 내리누르고 있던 아나킨은 떨어진 휴대폰을 주워들어 오비완의 눈앞에 내려놓았다. 시트를 움켜쥔 손을 푼다면 바로 집을 수 있는 위치에. 그는 정말로 자기가 말한 것을 지킬 심산 같았다. 결론은 그의 미친 게 아닐까 싶던 말은 진심이라는 소리였다. 긴박하게 돌아가는 상황에 불안해진 오비완은 벗어나기 위해 몸을 뒤틀며 안간힘을 썼지만 그럴수록 목을 구속한 손아귀에 들어가는 힘은 더 강해질 뿐이었다. 제자와 불순한 관계를 갖는다는 것이 알려진다면 어떤 일이 벌어질지 불 보듯 뻔했다. 더군다나 다른 학생도 아닌 '그' 아나킨 스카이워커였다. 입을 다물고 있을 수 있을까? 저 혈기방장한 이십 대 청년이? 

 

오비완은 거기까지 생각이 미치자 곧바로 시트를 쥐고 있던 손을 뻗어 휴대폰을 움켜쥐었다. 등 뒤에서 낮은 웃음소리가 들렸다.


End file.
